The Prince of Asgard
by Skyrimfan
Summary: What if Harry Potter was no Potter at all. According to the findings of a certain brown-haired witch, Harry was in fact a son born to Thor Odinson of Asgard and the mortal woman known as Jane Foster. After being accused by the Ministry of Magic for the murder of Cedric Diggory during the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione calls in a certain God of Thunder. X-Men char also involved.


**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to the characters used in this story, they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I do owe is the story plot.**

 **Summary:** Harry James Potter is accused of the murder of Cedric Diggory after the closing of the Triwizard Tournament. Desperate to help her friend, (and perhaps slightly more than that) Hermione Jean Granger made contact with some classified friends where a certain Norse Thunder God has something to say to the Minister known as Fudge and his Wizengamot. Neville shows up with a group of gifted youngsters and attempts to break Harry out when the two met.

 **Ministry of Magic (Great Britain)**

Hermione Jean Granger waited anxiously at the entrance of the Ministry of Magic, she had notified her parents about her absence before making contact with some friends in high places. For she has been doing countless of research while the Wizarding World was busy with their so called Tournament that ended with the death of Cedric Diggory, and the murder trial of her best friend since the mere age of eleven. Her research concluded that her friend, Harry, was no Potter at all. Instead, Harry was the firstborn son of Thor Odinson to a mortal woman named Jane Foster. She learned that her friend had been kidnapped by Loki, the Norse God of Mischief, as revenge for being made the third in line of the Asgardian Throne after Harry was declared the second, thus replacing him. Loki, after kidnapping Harry from his cot, abandoned him with James and Lily Potter but not after granting them memories to make them believe that Harry was in fact a Potter, and thus their true born son. Using her contacts within the secret government organization known only as S.H.I.E.L.D, she made first-contact with the Norse God of Thunder and told him the horrid truth much to the Thunder God's dismay. She kept telling Thor to wait for the appropriate time before coming over to England, there was no telling what the Ministry would do when they find out that their poster boy was a demi-god after all.

But she knew that it was time. And she made the call.

The brown bushy-haired witch made fairly certain that her friends did not know of her connections in the Muggle world, but she suspects that Neville Longbottom already knew of her connections a long time ago. Her suspicion were proven right when she spotted the said wizard in the company of several members of the X-Men from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, even from her secluded position, she could point out Wolverine with no trouble at all, the mutant's hair was a dead giveaway. She leaped down from the balcony and landed gracefully before Neville and his entourage. She studied the faces of the four members and smiled when she realized they were all her friends. There was Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake and Anna Marie, otherwise known as Shadowcat, Iceman and Rogue respectively, and of course the last being Logan Howlett. There was no time for sweet introductions when loud murmurs from the panicked crowd could be heard when a large beam of light hit the center of the main entrance, the bright white light soon gave away and through the smoke stood Thor Odinson in all his glory, accompanied by at least ten Asgardian soldiers. Hermione blinked a few times before bowing her head before the God of Thunder.

"At ease Lady Granger, I came the moment I received thy letter." Thor spoke in an authoritative voice that left a shiver down many spines. "Does thou know where these völva are keeping my son?" He asked in a tone that meant total seriousness.

Hermione nodded. "Aye, I do. It's this way..." She gestured her hand towards the door before glancing curiously at Neville. "You guys are here for?"

Neville shrugged. "I was planning to mount a rescue operation with a few associates, but it turns out you brought a better back up. Harry's true father." He said but before Hermione could open her mouth, he continued. "I'll explain more at a later time. But now we must act, I'll accompany you. Harry is my friend and I'll see it done that no harm comes to him or so help me."

"Then so will we!" Kitty, the youngest spoke for all the X-Men. She smiled sheepishly at the stares, thankfully the Asgardian soldiers paid no heed to her words. She then shrugged her shoulders. "It's what friends do." She said softly.

"Aye, the young maiden is right." Thor spoke up again, this time with warmth. "My son is fortunate to have friends like thee." Kitty flushed at the praise. He then tightened his grip on the famed Mjölnir. "Come, I have waited long enough to see my son. No mortal shall stand in my path to reclaim what was lost. Lead the way, Lady Granger."

"With great pleasure." Hermione said. She turned to the X-Men. "The Aurors might try to stop us from reaching the courtroom. Can you do anything about that?"

Her answer was Wolverine taking a step forward. "Leave that to us, half-pint."

"Try not to kill anyone this time Uncle Logan..." Hermione deadpanned, making a face.

True enough, the Aurors did make an attempt to stop their advance only to be taken out by the four X-Men, not a single blood was spilled and no lives were lost. Several muggle-born Aurors who knew the reputation of the Norse God wisely stepped aside when Hermione led her entourage through the dark narrow passages beneath the Ministry. Those that tried to stop them were either left in a trance or broken bones. Hermione wasn't feeling merciful today. She just wanted her friend free. And she would do anything to see that happen. It didn't take long before they reached the doors leading to one of the many courtrooms, but behind this door was Harry and perhaps a hundred over wizards and witches, mostly pureblooded. At least, ten Aurors stood in their path with their wands drawn, two had secretly ran away at the sight of Thor.

"State your busniess!" One of the Aurors stated.

Neville tried the gentle approach. "We are here to testify for Harry James Potter." He said.

"None may enter when the courtroom is in session." The Auror simply replied. "The accused is being sentenced as we speak. As you two are friends with the accused, you are not permit-?!"

Not a wise answer for the God of Thunder. Sparks of lightning soon darkened the hallway and several lights along the passageway completely went out of existence, the Norse God took one threatening step forward and easily deflected a spell sent towards him. "Thou has tested my patience long enough! Do not tempt me mortal!" He roared. Hermione and the rest wisely stepped back, none had a death wish to stand before an eranged God. He grabbed the Auror in front of him and lifted him up into the air, lighting forming around the edge of his eyes. "I will not ask again mortal. Take me and my allies to my son this instant, or I shall slay you all and burn this accursed place to the ground." All at once, ten Aurors pointed their fingers to the door behind them and wisely stepped aside. He gently released the wizard in his grip. "Come. We shall speak to this völva holding my son captive." And with that, the doors to the courtroom came crashing down.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Spluttered the man sitting on the high table. He spotted the two friends of Harry Potter and went red "Aurors! Arrest these people!"

Out of the twenty Aurors present in the courtroom, only fifteen moved to the command, the other five raised their hands in surrender. Those five, having a muggle background gave them a clear understanding of what was transpiring, these people in the company of the two students were mighty heroes. And one of them was even a God.

"Bad move bub..." Logan growled, a feral grin on his face.

"Stand back you two." Rogue stated, pushing her two friends behind. "Let us handle these fools."

Bobby cracked his knuckles. "Time to kick some wizard ass."

"HA! I like how thou thinks! To arms men!" Thor raised his mighty hamlet. "For Asgard!" He gave his battle cry as he and the Asgardian soldiers rushed into the fray. Spells came flying from all directions but they meant nothing but a small ant bite compared to the other foes he and the Asgardians had fought over the years. An Auror attempted to attack him from behind, he merely swung his fist around and backhanded the poor lad.

Hermione and Neville stood further back under the protective hands of Rogue while Iceman, Wolverine and Shadowcat moved in to assist the Norse God and his soldiers. As fast as it started, the short skirmish ended. The fifteen Aurors that foolishly charged were left sprawling all around, some were 'stuck' with their legs in walls, some were shaking from static shock, some were frozen solid, some were clutching their heads in pain, others were lying in a pool of their own blood. More Aurors appeared before the God of Thunder silenced the entire courtroom with a crash of thunder and lighting, leaving a chill down many spines.

"Stay thy minions or I am forced to slay them!" He growled, his eyes crackled with energy.

"AURORS! Stand down!" Yelled a middle-aged woman in black coat. "Do you not recognize a God when you see one?! He can strike you down this very moment without blinking an eye, Merlin, he can kill us all in a flash if he wanted to! So stand down!" She growled. This time, the Aurors stood down, mostly out of fear at what this...God can do. "My sincere apologies for the actions of my team, I take full responsibility for their hostitlity." She said.

"Nay, thou is not in the wrong." Thor replied warmly, he glanced towards the frightened boy seated in the middle of the courtroom. Hermione appeared at his side. "Is...he..."

"Yes Thor...he is your son." Hermione whispered softly, but it was loud enough for the entire courtroom to hear. A deathly silence soon followed as the God of Thunder approached. "Men of Asgard, protect your prince. Let no man come near. Slay those that try." She commanded softly. The Asgardian soldiers responded by standing in a protective circle around Harry, their eyes always watchful, standing vigil in case the wizards try anything to harm their kin. The conversation between father and son was observed by all but no one knew what they were saying due to a magical barrier created by Hermione, this was Harry's personal time and not one to be used against him in the Prophet or the Ministry. She smiled ruefully when Harry gazed towards Thor with hopeful eyes. She dismissed the barrier and laughed when Thor boomed with pride.

"I don't know how to thank you Hermione...and you too Neville." Harry said, tears of joy threatening to fall down his face.

Both Nevllie and Hermione came to show their support. "Hey Harry..." She greeted slowly. The raven-haired boy smiled weakly at his best friend. She stroke his hair and returned the smile. "Everything is going well. We're getting you out of here. Don't worry." She gave him a peck on the cheek that got him smiling.

"Thou seems close with my son." Thor commented. Hermione had totally forgotten of his presence.

"I...um...might have a crush on him..." Hermione admitted. Thor smiled knowingly, of course he knew. Neville turned away before things could get mushy. "Of course you've seen it...Heimdall sees all." She sighed. Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "I've always had a crush on you since the day I met you on the train in First Year, that crush only developed into love when you risked your life to confront Voldemort. I tried leaving behind evidence but you're always so short-sighted."

"The Yule Ball...you went with Viktor to make me jealous?" Harry said softly.

"I did. I tried to get your attention." Hermione admitted and sighed. "But I understand if you-?!" She was cut short when Harry's lips crashed into hers mid-sentence, the feeling of love and warmth spread throughout every inch of her body. And she responded in force. The kiss soon developed into a french kiss and her hands started venturing to places that shouldn't be touched in public.

Neville coughed. "In case you lovebirds haven't noticed. We're still in the courtroom."

"Right. Sorry. Let's just get you out of here." Hermione said, moving to break the shackles around Harry's slender wrist before a loud voice shouted from above.

"You have no right to do that! Harry James Potter is accused of-?!"

"On what bloody charges?!" Neville roared back, he had enough of the Minister's attitute. "Long have I put up with your voice Fudge! I only kept quiet because I'm a student of Hogwarts and thus under Britain's law, but no longer. I discovered certain abilities that granted me access to a private school in the States and I have tendered my transfer to Professor McGonagall, who has agreed to the transfer by the way." He paused and allowed the new information to sink in. "So here's what I have to say to you Minister Fudge." He lifted up a finger that caused sniggers to emit from Kitty and Rogue, and a loud chuckle by Bobby. "See this. It's a polite way of saying 'Fuck you.'" He said smugly.

"And by the way Fudge..." Hermione decided to speak, she smiled devilishly as she said the next sentence that threw the entire Wizengamot into an uproar. "Harry is no Potter at all. He is the son of Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder and Crown Prince of Asgard. So in a matter of fact, Harry is a demi-god and has royal blood in his veins. Any harm that befalls him will result in a war that you will not win."

"Lady Granger speaks truth." Thor added, his eyes darken at the Minister of Magic. "The Allfather made it perfectly clear that no harm shall befall his grandson, if not, all of Asgard will cry for blood."

"Let the kid go, bub." Logan said, surprisingly calm. "Holding him here will only cause more trouble."

"Yeah! You should be thankful that S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't send a team down here with orders to retrieve and kill anyone that gets in their way." Bobby pointed out, still encased in ice.

"Or even better..." Rogue cut in with a smirk. "The Avengers."

"Ha! I can't wait to see their faces when Hulk smashes them!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly.

"Or Iron Man blasting them into a wall." Neville said with a grin.

Hermione glared at Fudge. "So there you have it. An entire muggle organization with contacts in high places including Her Majesty the Queen has threw their hands in to care for Harry, an entire race of Gods. I believe he will be in safe hands. And for the fact about Cedric's murder, why not you have a chat with a little rat that I caught." She said with a glint of amusement as she released the rat from its cage around her waist, the rat immediately turned into the one and only Peter Pettigrew. "Behold! The master-mind behind the murder of James and Lily Potter, the true traitor of the Order!"

"Impossible!" Fudge spat. "Peter Pettigrew is a hero to the Wizarding World! This isn't him! It's an imposter with polyjuice potion!"

"Oh really? Is this fucking guy serious? I wonder how in the bloody hell did he get elected into the Ministry in the first place." Neville slapped his forehead. "Just get some fucking veritaserum and get him to asnwer it for himself!" He groaned. "You heard me! GET!" An auror reached into his pocket frantically and handed the potion over. "Hold his head back." Two Asgardian soldiers complied, and roughly shoved Peter's head back while he squirmed for mercy. He poured the contents in the vial and waited for Peter's eyes to glassed over before speaking in a no-nonsense tone. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Came the monotone reply. The whole courtroom went wild.

"SILENCE!" Thor roared. "Let thee speak." He motioned for Neville to continue his questioning.

"Thank you Thor." Neville replied with a respective nod. He then returned his gaze to Peter. "Did you betray James and Lily Potter?"

"Y...yes!" Peter choked out.

"Why did you to it?"

"Be...because...He commanded it."

"And who is this He you speak of? Why are you so afraid of Him?"

"His name is...Vo..Voldemort." The entire courtroom went nuts, until a glare from Thor silenced them.

"Then if you did betray the Potters, then why is Sirius Black sitting in Azkaban instead of you?"

"Sirius...he came to confront me about betraying James and Lily. I confessed. He...he then said he was going to turn me in and I couldn't allow it. Not when the Dark Lord needs me! So I killed the muggles nearby and sliced off my finger to frame Black for the murder. Poor sod didn't know what hit him."

Harry was growling with anger at this point, but a gentle hand on his shoulder made him calm down, he smiled thankfully at the God of Thunder. His father. His real father. He stared around the courtroom and noticed several different reactions, some people held disgust at what Peter had just confessed while others had the expression of complete nervousness. He saw Remus within the crowd, looking forward with hope in his eyes. He then heard the order for Sirius Black's sentence to be revoked and the Black Family Estate restablish to its rightful owner. But now came to the grand finale.

Neville shook his head in disgust. "Now onto the final question, did you or did you not murder Cedric Diggory in cold blood?" Peter's nod and reply was all it needed for the Wizengamot to revoke Harry's sentence. The shackles around Harry's wrist fell apart and he was immediately scooped up by his newly found father, the Asgardian guards kept short work of the Aurors that tried coming after them, the X-Men left as well after being persuaded by Hermione to accompany Harry. The Longbottom heir sighed and stepped down from the stage, he was immediately surrounded on all sides by Aurors with wands at the ready much to the middle-aged witch dismay. "Fear not Madam Bones, you didn't make any mistakes..." He waved his hand and the Aurors fell into a deep sleep. "...they did."

"What did you to do them?!" Demanded an enraged Fudge. "I demand you to answer me, Mister Longbottom or I'll have you send to Azkaban for assaulting an Auror!"

Neville merely raised an eyebrow. "Can I knock him out now?" He asked out loud. "I am tired of his voice. His crappy attitude. And his fucking smug look!"

"No." Hermione stated firmly before she raised her hand, Fudge came floating down from his high seat with nervous eyes staring back in her cold brown ones. "He's mine." She hissed. Her punch landed directly in between Fudge's eyes that fractured his nose and left him crying like a giant baby, she cracked her knuckles and looked at the still standing Aurors. "Anybody else?" They shook their heads and stepped aside. She smiled and walked to the exit, but before stepping out fully, she turned around to face the middle-aged witch now known as Madam Bones. "Oh, and tell the Headmaster that an expulsion isn't really that necessary for my stunts today. I resign from Hogwarts this instant. And let me make this perfectly clear to everybody present in this courtroom, Harry Odinson is not coming back to Hogwarts nor English soil from this point on." Voices started to rise in protest, and there was even one that yelled 'mudblood' at her. Her eyes flashed green and the man started to choke on his own saliva and he fell down, dead.

"Let that be a fair warning to all who calls me _that_ filty name." Her voice was cold. She saw several nods, some from within the Order and some with ties to the Dark Lord. "Come Nev, our friends await us. Let us rid ourselves of these upstarts." They stormed out and never looked back. Huge grins on their faces. Ministry workers and officials wisely gave them a wide berth as they passed, they shared a grim nod with an awestruck Arthur Weasley and shook hands with Remus Lupin that came on behalf of Sirius Black.

Hermione and Neville soon met with their friends outside after delivering a huge blow to the Wizengamot and the pureblooded wizards and witches that looked down upon muggles, they would never forget the day that they were outsmarted by a mere muggle. Hermione briefly explained what had transpired before their departure, and the X-Men along with Thor found themselves laughing their heads off and the message that she sent towards the purebloods. Harry on the other hand was happy about how Hermione directed the message, but he was also saddened at the thought of her leaving the school she came to know and love.

"But...you love Hogwarts..." Harry stated plainly with a pained expression.

"It's for the best." Hermione replied quietly. "I can go work for S.H.I.E.L.D or Stark Industries, I always wanted to work for a big company of some sort in the muggle world after graduating from Hogwarts anyway. And now, my dreams have come true."

"Or you can come with us." Bobby said with a wide grin. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You may not be a mutant. But you do have certain gifts that clearly makes you a gifted youngster."

"Oh pretty please! Say yes!" Kitty pleaded, giving Hermione her pest puppy pout.

Rogue shook her head. "The two of them are never going to stop until you say yes, Mione. Why not stay a few days at the Manor, and if you like what you see then consider a full time study. I'm sure Professor Xavier can explain the situation to your parents." She paused and considered her next set of words. "And...as a treat, I'll try to get Logan here to assign you with the Avengers, like helping them out and you can go check on your lover twenty-four seven."

"Ye don't have to convince me anymore." Logan merely huffed. He looked sincere as he said his next words that shocked the other three X-Men to the core. "And if you do join us, I'll speak for you and you don't have to join the others in training. From what I've seen from Longbottom's memories, you are a talented witch, and a damned fine one at that. So what do you say? Will you join us?"

Hermione shared a glance with Harry and Neville. Thor merely had a face that clearly stated 'I'm not part of this' as he prepared his men to access the Bifrost again. Her two friends looked pleadingly at her, and she could not fight against the plea from Neville, the pout from Kitty and the hopeful eyes in Harry. She sighed and nodded her head.

"I'll give it a try. If I like it, I promise I'll stay full time." She answered.

Kitty was the first to rejoice. "YES! I'm bunking with her!"

"No, I am!" Rogue argued.

"Too bad I'm not a girl." Bobby said dejectedly with a joking expression.

Harry chuckled weakly at the banter. "So...are we an item now?" He inquired curiously.

"That's if you want it, my prince." Hermione answered honestly, her eyes ever hopeful.

Harry smirked and brought her close. "How could I say no to a girl like you, Mione."

"Son. It's time." Thor said as the sky opened up once more. Harry immediately ran to his side, excited to meet his true family members. The God of Thunder smiled affectionately towards his son and looked towards the heavens. "Heimdall, I have finished my mission. Open up the Bifröst." A loud rumbling sound could be heard from above as the skies above parted. He then towards the girl behind his reunion with his son. "I'll send thee a message of our next arrival!" He bellowed to Hermione.

"I look forward to it, Thor son of Odin!" Hermione shouted and as quick as the light came, it was gone in a flash. She smiled and wiped a tear away before turning towards her remaining friends. "Let's get the hell out of here before these hojos get any ideas." She jerked her thumb towards the ever growing crowd of curious wizards and witches, she could hear the frightened murmurs going all around about how Harry went with a complete stranger that they didn't know about. She mentally smirked at their reactions. As far as she is concerned. The Wizardry World is reaping what they sow.

"Aye, let's." Neville said and pulled out a device from within his robes. "This is something that I've been working on, it's a prototype developed by Jean and a little magic thrown in by Wanda. Just hold on to it and say the name of the school." Everyone nodded and placed their hands on the device. "Ready...Together!" He commanded.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters!" Six voices yelled at once.

By the time, the Aurors got to the scene, all traces of Hermione and her friends were gone. Not a single scratch was left behind aside from the gigantic scorch mark in the center of the fountain where the Asgardians made their exit. Though Amelia Bones might not show it, she was pleased that Harry was not a Potter and thus, away from the reaches of the likes of Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic. She turn her gaze from the strange symbol on the ground and onto the heavens above. She rest her case. As long as Harry remains in the hands of Asgard, no mere mortal, magic or non-magic can ever lay a finger on him. It would take a few months before the threat of Voldemort became much more evident as attacks grew and grew each day, Amelia and her team of Aurors fought day and night to safeguard the likes of her kind. But even she knew, they were outmatched. During their desperate hour and time of need, Amelia Bones witnessed a young blonde Ravenclaw pleading with the heavens for aid. The sky rumbled, and the clouds parted. She heard the loud roars and heavy winds of a muggle jet, it was certainly larger than anything she had seen before, and out came two familiar faces along with a couple of others that she did not recognize. They stood in a line and looked towards the sky. Then the sky rumbled as lightning flashed, all eyes looked to the clouds as the heavens opened. She held her breath as a beam of light touched the ground.

Asgard has answered.


End file.
